Problem: Rewrite ${((5^{-7})(7^{-8}))^{11}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 7^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((5^{-7})(7^{-8}))^{11} = (5^{(-7)(11)})(7^{(-8)(11)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{-7})(7^{-8}))^{11}} = 5^{-77} \times 7^{-88}} $